Disclosed herein are a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Digital image processing apparatuses, such as digital cameras and camcorders, have become portable due, in part, to the miniaturization and development of batteries, etc., and thus images are easily captured anywhere. In addition, the digital image processing apparatuses provide various functions for a user to capture a high quality image, even if the user is not an expert.
Also, the digital image processing apparatuses provide various functions for editing an image while capturing the image or after capturing the image so that the user may generate an image having a desired form.